Episode 6602 (11th July 2013)
Plot Vanessa asks Rhona to cover her first call out. The police speak to Cain at Butler's Farm, he denies any knowledge of Laurel's car, having removed all trace of it, and they leave. Nikhil mentions buying the B&B to Gennie again, but she's more concerned about Brenda. Vanessa makes sure to collect the post from the postman and opens Rhona's parcel. The police ring Laurel to tell her that they have no evidence of Cain being in possession of the car. Cain tells her that now she has the police involved he can't help her. Gennie tells Nikhil she might have found a way to help Brenda's surprise wedding - hand fasting, a Pagan wedding. Dom makes plans to set up a football team, he recruits David and Rachel. Rhona is stressed over her parcel not arriving. She asks Vanessa for her pill, but she refuses to give it to her. Marlon tells Laurel that they've arrested someone and the police need her to do an ID parade, however she doesn't recognise the man in the lineup. Vanessa confides in Moira over her 'friend' with the addiction, she tells her about discovering a parcel from an online pharmacy. David asks Priya to make up with Rachel, but she refuses. Laurel takes her frustration out on Marlon, telling him if he actually gave a damn he'd put pressure on Cain. Gennie tells Brenda about hand fasting, she's interested but wants to do it as soon as possible as she's lost more hair. A desperate Rhona fakes a robbery at the Vet's and smashes the medical cabinet, stealing the drugs. Nikhil voices Gennie's concerns to Val and Eric, he wants them to both to have a practice run at the B&B for a few days. Val isn't keen, but Pollard tells him to start when he likes. Pollard tells Val that as long as they stay one step ahead, they should be able to convince Nikhil to buy. Paddy arrives at the Vet's and discovers the "break-in". Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk – Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield – Michelle Hardwick *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Paddy Kirk – Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks – Meg Johnson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis Guest cast *Police Officer - Neal Craig Notes *Despite being referred to as 'PC Warren' in Episode 6601, Neal Craig's character is still only credited as 'Police Officer'. *The Postman is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,420,000 Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes